


Every Time That You Get Undressed (I Hear Symphonies In My Head)

by gunboots



Series: You've Got Me Seeing Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Crack, Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Keith is also thirsty but less active about it, Lance is just super thirsty ok, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Logic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bad dick jokes, space puberty made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn puberty.</p><p>Lance blames space.</p><p>Space puberty. </p><p>Space puberty is making life super difficult for him--especially since now, he can't STOP looking at Shiro and his buff arms and his great thighs and his great actually everything.</p><p>[Lance, due to the wonders of Space Puberty, is super into Shiro. Only problem is, he's not exactly sure what else to do besides desperately obsess over how hot their leader is.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time That You Get Undressed (I Hear Symphonies In My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't apologize enough—really I just wanted a fanfic where Lance is super thirsty for Shiro and Keith is super thirsty for Lance AND Shiro and then this happened. There's a lot of handwavey stuff going on here, I guess timeline-wise it takes place after the Castle ship gets wrecked internally. Also Shiro is supposedly the same age as them, but I wanted delicious weenie age gap so here he's like 20s and both Lance and Keith are 16/17—which is legal in some places ok. Also idk the layout of the Castle ship, pretty sure they have bathrooms attached, but well—porn logic, shower rooms ok. Apologies for the bare editing/grammar look over, I mean this is really just crack at its (best) worst. 
> 
> Title is from a Jason Derulo song because it just happened to be playing at the time and weirdly fit.

Lance wasn't lying when he said he thought of Shiro as his hero. Shiro was a pilot for the infamous Kerberos mission, the best of the best and he was only a few years older than them—who wouldn't want to emulate that. Shiro's a legend, and he's their leader and he's not at all a dick like Keith even though he could've been and he saved Lance's life and well...

Proximity was kind of...taking a toll on Lance. He already knew he wasn't exactly a solid 0 on the Kinsey scale, but constant close quarters interactions and the fact that Shiro is actually SUPER hot was becoming a problem.

At first it wasn't anything major, a few dreams here and there and that's fine—Lance dreams about everyone. Ok not really, but still it didn't FEEL like a big deal. They were just dreams right, and if they were about Shiro and Shiro just HAPPENED to be topless and smiling at him, well it's not like anything was actually happening in them, right?

Right.

Only...the dreams start to get more explicit and suddenly it's not Shiro smiling at him, topless in his random mental beachscape but Shiro pinning him to the wall and looming over him with all his muscles and his just...EVERYTHING.

Lance always seems to wake up before Shiro can even potentially rock his dream self's world though and he's starting to get a lot of feelings on that.

But fine, dreams—he can ignore dreams if he tries hard enough.

*

Only it's not fine after about a week of increasingly frustrating dreams that are bordering on softcore—the universe does the worst thing it could _POSSIBLY_ do and Shiro ends up carrying him on an away mission back to their lions.

Apparently he did this last time too but there's a world of difference when you're unconscious and when you're completely conscious to experience Shiro carrying you bridal style because you sprained your ankle chasing after some dumb alien monkeys that stole your bayard.

The absolute worst thing about the whole experience is that he can see and _FEEL_ Shiro's biceps, knows what it's like to be carried in his arms and if anything, this is all just increasing sexual existential crises.

"You alright?" Shiro asks, looking down and not sounding winded or bothered at all and Lance can already feel himself flushing, flushes even more when he realizes at this angle he can see that Shiro shaves, can see the bristle of stubble—Lance seriously wants to die. He is definitely not alright, his mind is a litany of "oh my god" with some 'holy shit's thrown in for variety.

Instead he swallows audibly (and oh god how does Shiro _NOT_ notice) and tries to play off the awkwardness with a wince: "Fine, just fine—pride's wounded though."

The shadows of the lion-bots grow closer in the distance, Shiro looks down and Lance looks back up at him, the sun haloing Shiro and just making all of this so much more terrible. Shiro smirks and Lance says quick goodbye to whatever heterosexuality was still residing in and holding on because GOD DAMN, he looks so good.

"If they ask—we'll say you got injured keeping your bayard safe—we just won't say from what." Shiro says, his voice all rough and somehow so smooth and Lance swallows down around his very, very dry throat.

"Uh...yeah. Ha...ha that works." Lance desperately thinks of anything and everything to avoid popping a boner right in the middle of the jungle. He's so relieved when he hears the roar of other approaching lion bots, sees Pidge heading for them.

*

Understandably the dreams get a _LOT_ worse and a lot more descriptive after that—on the bright side, dream Lance finally seems to get to score with Shiro. Downside is that real Lance is too appreciative of this all and keeps waking up to find soiled boxers and a spent dick and it's all so embarrassing—he's never felt more like a 16 year old than now.

Damn puberty.

He blames space.

Space puberty.

Space puberty is making life super difficult for him—especially since now, he can't STOP looking at Shiro and his buff arms and his great thighs and his great actually everything. Shiro that's also almost always around him along with six other people that Lance's libido is desperately unconcerned with. (He likes Allura but it's mostly objective at this point—after all, it's not Allura he's fantazing about. Lance still has mixed feelings about Keith—he doubts they'll ever really stop. However, the only saving grace about this whole 'Shiro is so fucking hot—has he always been this hot? What do???—is that the really confusing thoughts about Keith are mostly on the back burner. For now. Sort of—really, Keith’s been having increasing cameos in Shiro’s sexual episodes but he doesn’t want to think about what _THAT_ means. )

Lance doesn't even know what to do about this Shiro fixation either—he's never really had a girlfriend or boyfriend. All the knowledge he has is from contraband porn from the garrison and like rumors that probably super untrue. Besides, he's not sure if Shiro is even interested, much less gay so it's not like he can do anything about it anyway.

If there's anything to do about it.

At this point, Lance feels like he's going to explode from sexual frustration.

*

In the end, it's all a completely random and wacky accident that only seems to befall him because all weird misfortunate things always seem to happen to just HIM and not douchebags who actually deserve this horrible shit like say _KEITH_.

Allura, Coran, and Hunk are off world, getting parts for the food goo machine since the whole crystal corruption thing apparently caused more damage than could be fixed with what they had. Pidge is still trying to decode data, holding themselves up in their room till they can get some of it sorted out. (Lance is completely fine with that since Pidge tends to get...testy when interrupted even if it was for a joke that Lance found _HILARIOUS_ ). Keith was...somewhere...being a bigger douche, probably grooming his mullet or crying over his sword or something.

The point was, it was all a perfect storm with barely any witnesses really.

Lance's first mistake is to think that after a very, very vivid dream where Shiro let Lance sit on his lap and let him ride Shiro for what felt like hours—he'd be perfectly ok to sneak into the showers and get the residual frustration out without anyone to bother him.

It was a slow day, everyone was keeping their distance and Lance was completely free to jerk off in peace.

Of course he runs into Shiro.

Of course he runs into Shiro, who is wearing nothing but a towel and has just come out from the showers himself.

Of course Lance is ONLY wearing his dumb boxers like an _IDIOT_ cause he thought no one would be around and of course _HE's KIND OF SPORTING A BONER. A BONER WHICH SOMEHOW GETS BIGGER WHEN CONFRONTED WITH THE GUY OF HIS DREAMS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM._

He wants to fall into the vacuum of space and just die.

Why couldn't Emperor Zarkon just like bombard the ship with an attack or something, anything—to take away from the fact Lance is such a dumb virgin who is going crazy over some weird demented crush.

Shiro opens his mouth to say hi—only he sees Lance, sees Lance's reaction and then looks back at Lance's face. Shiro's mouth quickly snaps shut, the blush blooming over his face.

It's like one of Lance's dreams only this is reality and he fully expects to be punched or stepped on or something—even if Shiro is a totally nice guy and wouldn't like _DO_ any of that. But Shiro's not...not into guys and he's certainly not into Lance, Lance who has just spent weeks fantasizing about him because his dumb brain and dumb hormones hate him.

"I'm—oh my god—you weren't supposed to—like, it's not—ok, it kind of is? Like..." Lance tries to think of anything, _ANYTHING_ to just excuse himself so he can go leave this conversation and quietly DIE in the showers and maybe avoid Shiro for _WEEKS._

Only...the power cuts out and the lights flash, the shower room door clicking behind him, locking them inside.

Lance takes one powerful moment to absorb the sinking feeling of dread in his stomach as Shiro looks over his shoulder at the door.

"...Did we just get locked in?"

Lance is about to volunteer to go check, or maybe just punch the dumb frosted-glass looking door with his fists till they can escape—except, it's finally hitting him fully he's locked in a room with a mostly naked Shiro and he's still hard and this is the worst.

He swallows and in the silence of the room it echoes, Shiro glances back at him and Lance figures...that the only way to get his boner to calm down is the inevitable rejection that's about to take place. It's fine—well ok, it's not but they're...they're teammates right? Shiro will forgive him eventually and maybe one day they can all laugh about this.

Besides the sooner he does it, the sooner he can retreat to the showers and maybe cry or something—either way, this awkward stalemate was getting too hard to bear.

" **_HeyShiroIkindofwanttosuckyourdickImsosorry_ **." He says, barely breathing between the words and already hating this entire situation and looking away because he can't...he can't deal with seeing the potential disgust that could be playing on Shiro's face.

What he doesn't expect is Shiro's confusion: "...Uh, what was that?"

Lance wants to play it off as a joke, wants to just say something else entirely but instead of doing anything logical or rational like any of those choices he slowly repeats while tentatively peeking up from under his lashes: "I kind of want to suck your dick—I don't really know _WHY_ , ok well I know **_WHY_**. But like, I'm sorry and I don't know where all this came from and I'm kind of yeah, ok I'll just go die now or something—I—"

He doesn't get to finish because Shiro steps closer and oh, oh no, he is SO much taller than Lance and Lance is so painfully hard and Shiro is so hot and...not as disgusted as Lance thought he would be. He looks surprisingly ok with the idea.

"You want to suck my dick?" Shiro repeats and it sounds so weird coming from his mouth but his voice is doing that rough, husky thing again and Lance can only just nod, mouth dry.

"Yes please."

Shiro doesn't say anything, and for a minute, Lance thinks that he's ruined everything, that Shiro is definitely creeped out now and that they may not even get to be FRIENDS after all this—only instead of all that, Shiro puts his hands around Lance's neck and pulls him into a kiss and oh.

OH.

Of course, Shiro is an amazing kisser and his hands are all calloused but they feel so good, running down Lance's neck and Lance is probably shit at responding but he tries to be enthusiastic. Shiro pulls him closer and Lance is both elated and so horribly hard at the feeling of Shiro's cock through his towel.

Lance pulls back and tries to sound as confident as he probably should be at finally getting what he wanted, he's not sure it works but Lance looks at him with endearment anyway: "Alright so, uh...I've never really...done this with anyone before so...yeah. My bad if I mess up ok?" There's something about him admitting that out loud, of admitting that Shiro's his first that makes Shiro's eyes flash with heat, Lance feels his own dick twitch at the response. He's the one turning on Shiro, he's the one that's making him look like that.

Lance swallows and slides down to his knees.

*

The thing about blowjobs, Lance learns quickly—is that apparently he has no gag reflex, which Shiro very much approves of. Lance also learns just as quickly that blowjobs are nothing like porn and are kind of awkward in real life and he gets a little overwhelmed at having Shiro's dick in his mouth, it's more than a little intimidating to have it sitting on his tongue. He's sort of scared—he doesn't want to fuck it up, he's really never done this before—so he moves slow, lets Shiro thrust in and out of his mouth for a few seconds before Shiro pulls back and gently touches his chin.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do? How I like it?"

"Yes." Lance is so relieved to find that Shiro's as out of depth as he is, looks just as lost as Lance seems to be. Lance feels a tendril of pleasure curl in him at that.

"Just relax, let in what you can and go slow. I'll be fine."

Shiro guides his cock back into Lance's mouth, slowly letting Lance get used to the shape of it. His hands run through Lance's hair again and Lance realizes that he kind of likes the feeling of Shiro's nails against his scalp.

He swallows around Shiro's cock, hums around it and feels the rush of precome in his mouth. Shiro makes a wounded noise, Lance desperately wishes he could reach down and stroke himself to it, instead he repeats the motion, runs his tongue as best as he can over the vein.

Shiro doesn't last long after that, gets a little rougher with his thrusts and starts to fuck Lance's mouth, Lance is so far gone himself that he moans at the treatment, glances up at Shiro as he does it. Shiro sighs Lance's name like he's been hurt and it's all over too soon—he comes in Lance's mouth, hitting the back of Lance's throat. Shiro tries to do the nice thing and pull out but Lance is stubborn and maybe been thinking of this for a while and well, no gag reflex anyway so he swallows as best as he can around it.

Come is not that appealing of a flavor—the look on Shiro's face when he does it is almost worth the effort though, especially when Shiro helps him up and kisses him desperately, with tongue and teeth and Lance is so very hard but it's ok because—

There's a crash to their left and Lance pulls back from Shiro confused. There was no one else in the showers when they were here—who could—

Keith looks up guiltily from where he accidentally knocked open the door to one of the shower stalls—Lance realizes belatedly that he didn't really look closely enough to even check if someone else was in the showers. Judging from Shiro's reaction though, he's glad he's not the only one who didn't seem to notice either.

Lance is about to say something and it's more than borderline mean—only he looks down and realizes that Keith's hand is covered in come. Keith goes redder, when Lance's eyes follow the hand to his clearly spent dick.

"...Did you just jerk off to me giving Shiro a blow job?"

" _NO_." Keith barks way too quickly to be a denial, Shiro makes a considering noise behind Lance that he ignores for the fact that Keith just jerked off to Lance giving Shiro a blow job and for some strange reason that makes his already painful boner even more painful. "I didn't...I mean...it wasn't..."

"Do you want to join us?" Shiro interrupts and both Lance and Keith both turn to stare in unison. Clearly Lance's blowjobs are dangerous because he must've sucked all the sense out through Shiro's dick.

"You can't be serious."

"He's, like _THE_ **_WORST_**."

Shiro gives an unimpressed look and it's so unfair he already looks so composed and so, so attractive even though he was spouting crazy talk.

"Lance, you're clearly into the idea of Keith watching us—and I'm not blind, I know Keith watches you in your battle suit when you aren't paying attention." Lance snaps his head to stare at Keith, because that's...there is no way...

Keith is steadfastly refusing to make eye contact.

Alright, so Lance isn't the only one suffering from intense space puberty.

"Join us...how though?" Lance asks even though he has a vague idea and he maybe more into the idea than he lets on but whatever, he's not about to tell KEITH of all people that.

Keith maybe pretty but he's totally the worst and there's nothing about him that could possibly redeem him to Lance.

*

Lance was so wrong.

Keith's dick is amazing and makes up for him as a human being in general. He means to tell Keith this, only he can't stop making noises that sound like whimpering and the shower room tile is digging into his back but Shiro is talking Keith into fucking Lance harder, slower and Lance can't function past the feeling of Keith's dick in his ass hitting that spot RIGHT there.

"You're so...tight." Keith barely makes sense as usual but Lance is willing to forgive him because as shitty as he is, his dick is fabulous and Lance gets to watch Shiro enter Keith, feels it, the littlest give as Shiro fucks deeper into Keith and Keith makes a helpless noise against Lance's neck.

Lance would laugh only he can't think past the sensations of hot, good, and oh _CHRIST_ , Keith is hot. Lance's brain has all but checked out at this point because the bliss of being fucked while watching Keith get fucked is seriously enough to kill him.

Keith makes some kind of weird mewling noise, and Lance can _FEEL_ Shiro's thrusts get rougher, feel him speed up as his hips slap the back of Keith's thighs and force him inside Lance deeper.

Lance yelps, Keith seems to take that as some kind of sign cause he bites the juncture between his neck and shoulder and the stimulation is wayyyy too much, Lance can barely hold on. He tries to reach for cock to stroke it only, he looks up and sees Shiro watching him, sees the hunger in Shiro's eyes and he loses it, loses himself to the sensations of Keith, Shiro, and all his damn dreams coming true.

Keith lets go of his damn neck, and kisses him through it. Keith's a lot less graceful than Shiro at kissing—which is fine because he's still managing to hit Lance's prostate even as Shiro fucks them both into the floor. It's a good kiss though, a lot better than Lance was expecting and he enjoys it just as much as Shiro's.

Keith cries out his name into his mouth, both of their names, as he comes himself, Lance would be pissed cause he can _FEEL_ the fucker inside—he would be, should be. Unfortunately he finds it very hot and just keeps kissing Keith through it.

Lance is quickly learning that space puberty is actually making Keith a lot more tolerable.

*

They eventually make it back to Lance's room after what feels like hours since it was the closest and mysteriously the shower room doors unlocked themselves. Lance mentally vows to get Keith to come with him to clean the shower stalls tomorrow before Coran can notice. He really should've known that even attempting a shower after that would have only somehow led to more blowjobs and Lance learning that Keith also appreciates the no gag-reflex thing. Lance would be irritated only he got to see Shiro fuck Keith's mouth after too so you know; he's kind of living the dream.

Pun intended.

They're barely managing fitting on the small twin-sized cot assigned to every paladin room but they're all too tired and comfy to care. Even if Keith's elbows are digging into Lance's side and Shiro's kind of hunched over both of them.

"So...we're like dating...now?" Lance ignores the look Keith sends him because Keith's just pissed he didn't think to ask first.

Shiro makes an amused sound.

"Yes Lance." Which _SCORE_ , he's dating SHIRO...and Keith.

"All of us are?" Keith flips him the finger, Lance is just asking for clarifications sake really. "Even him?"

"You literally cried on my dick." Keith points out and Lance wants to protest he didn't cry, because crying involves tears but then he remembers that Keith is attached to Keith's dick and Keith's dick is _MAGICAL_.

"...Alright fine, you and your dumb, magnificent dick can stay."

"Only you could make a compliment sound like an insult."

Lance rolls his eyes—still, he squeezes both Keith and Shiro's hands anyways. Shiro leans down to lick the bruise that Keith left on Lance's neck, Lance detangles his hand to run up Keith's arm, enjoying the way Keith leaned into the touch.

Lance figured that space puberty was the best thing like, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for like everything.


End file.
